


Not a Crow

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover is a farmer, M/M, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clover has grown attached to a little crow that comes to visit him everydayAnd one day he finds out it’s not a crow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 323





	Not a Crow

Up at the crack of dawn, just like every other morning. Clover was up, dressed and ready for another for labour filled day. The others would be waking up soon. Vine was the next person to wake up, and Marrow was the last. He always slept in. No one really minded, as long as all the work got done on time. 

It was on his way back from one of the fields he’d noticed a lone crow watching him. It was in the middle of the dirt path. Staring at him almost expectantly. Clover kept his eyes on the bird as he walked right past the it, putting the equipment in the back of the pick up truck. 

The Crow toddled after him. Which was unusual, obviously. Birds usually flew away. Though once he got a better look at the bird. One of the wings looked a little… awkward. The crow was sort of dragging it along. 

Oh. It was broken. 

He knelt down next to the animal, holding out his gloved hands. The little bird seemed more than happy to waddle the rest of the way there and into his palm. Clover was careful as he stood up, moving the bird into one hand, keeping it close to his chest where it stayed until he’d made it home. 

He spent the next few hours using what little reception they had out here to look up how to help bird with a broken wing. Wrapping the crow in a towel and putting it in a small box he’d found. 

“Clover! Did you bring a bird into the house?” 

Clover hadn’t even noticed everyone coming back, nor the fact that Elm had pulled the box open and off the table.

“It’s wings broken.” Clover tried to get the box off her.

“Birds carry diseases, you know.” Elm frowned.

The crow didn’t take too kindly to that as it made a loud screech in response

“I know, but he’s hurt..”

“Then take it to the vet.” 

Clover only nodded, taking the box from Elm. He 

“I’ll take him to the vet tomorrow.” 

Another squawk in protest. This little bird had some attitude.

Clover dropped the bird off at the vets the next day.

Weeks had past. Clover had mostly forgotten about the little bird. His life falling back into its normal routine. Farm life was a never ending cycle.

Sitting down for a break. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. And then he saw it. A crow. Sitting right on top of the scarecrow. It’s head tilted a little toward him.

Clover chuckled a little, his memory of the strange crow from weeks ago coming back. Meeting the little bird at the scarecrow.

“Hello again.” He hummed, holding his palm up to the bird. The crow didn’t get in his hand like he thought it would, instead the bird dropped a small coin into his hand “Oh, thank you.” Clover inspected the coin closer.

The bird fluttered its wings. Soon taking off into the air. 

The crow came back many times. Each time giving Clover a new shiny object. Earrings, Coins, anything he could fit inside his mouth.

Clover began bringing along fruit for his friend, and while the crow ate, Clover would talk, vent, just get his feelings out for the little bird. 

“I think it was Marrow. He’s the only one I can see doing it..” Clover frowned, crossing his arms. “Well, that or it is me.” Clover laughed, his eyes settling on the bird.

The birds head snapped toward the sky just in time for a Raven to swoop in and land next to him.

The crow squawked, opening its wings. The Raven doing the same until they were just screeching at each other. Clover didn’t know what to do. Did he stay or should he just leave them to fight?

The crow was a lot smaller than the Raven, maybe this was the bird that broke the little guys wing. Clover carefully moved between them and picked up the little crow. 

The Raven didn’t seem to happy about that, starting screeching louder, following Clover as he tried to get away. But eventually the Raven gave up and left him, but not after stealing the rest of their strawberries.

Clover relaxed a little, opening his hands to let the bird free. However the crow decided to seat itself on Clovers shoulder. 

The crow started to come everyday, but he hadn’t seen the crow today . It was a little worrying, but he assured himself it was probably fine.

“You!” A voice came from behind him. “Where is my brother?”

“Who?” Clover tilted his head.

“Qrow, he needs to come back to the tribe.”

“I don’t know who that is.” Clover resorts to.

She eyed him suspiciously, but before she could say anything else. He heard a bird call, turning to see the little crow, landing on the scarecrow again.

“There he is.” The woman spoke with bitterness in her voice. Walking right over all the crops without a care in the world. Ruder

Clover’s eyes flickered towards the bird. It was watching her, and was standing defensively

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“I need my brother to come back to the tribe!”

“Your brother isn’t here.” Clover spoke carefully, reaching out for her shoulder. 

The red eyed woman pulled a knife out of nowhere, aiming it toward Clovers neck.

“Don’t touch me.”

The crow screeched, flying off the scarecrow and snatched the knife from the woman’s hand. The crow flew back behind the scarecrow and then it suddenly wasn’t a crow any more.

“Really Raven?!” The Male yelled at the girl. “A knife?” And sure enough he was holding the exact same knife in his hand.

“You need to come home, Qrow.”

“I can’t. They don’t want me there.” 

“I want you there!”

“You aren’t a bird?” Clover just blurted out. His brain finally catching up to the world around him. Qrow’s face was painted in guilt and shame. 

“No, he isn’t. He’s an idiot.” Raven responded bitterly, giving him a ‘butt out of it’ look.

“Oh.” Clover mumbled, looking down. Should he feel hurt and betrayed? This guy had been taking food off his, listening to all his issues as mundane as they were. He just thought he made a bird friend. Maybe he should just ask questions later, 

Qrow wanted to say more, it was written all over his face. But he didn’t. He turned to Raven.

“I’m not going back.” 

“Well where are you going to go? 

“I’ll find something.”

Raven clenched her fists before she let out a sigh. “Fine. I’ll be waiting.” 

“Don’t bother.” Qrow sighed, watching her fly off.

Clover had no earthly idea what to do or say. “... so. Your name is Qrow?” He asked before laughing. 

“Yeah yeah, go on, laugh about it.” Qrow rolled his eyes, but he still had a smile over his face.

“To be fair, I’m a farmer named after a weed.” Clover chuckled. “And you’ve been using your bird trick to get food off me, haven’t you?” Clover teased. That explained some of the crows picky eating he’d picked up on.

“Uh. Yeah. Sorry about that…” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck, a laugh escaping his lips.

“It’s fine.” Clover clapped a hand onto Qrow’s shoulder. “You’ll just have to pay me back.”

“I- what?” Qrow turned, watching clover walk right past him.

“Come on! We have work to do!” Clover called back.

Clover didn’t know if he even expected Qrow to stay after he’d payed everything back. But he was certainly happy when Qrow had stayed. They’d gotten really close. Clover had asked Qrow out, to which Qrow… didn’t realise they were dates until the 5th one in. But it all worked out in the end. The others had teased him and one day the rooms were rearranged ‘so you and qrow can stop sneaking into each other’s rooms and waking us up’ 

Qrow has been living with them for about 3 years now. It was a good arrangement. Qrow did the work he was supposed to and for the first year, he drank once the day was done. It was a real group effort for them to sober him up. Clover hadn’t found an empty bottle laying around since. 

But lately Qrow had been disappearing and he would come back late at night, exhausted. Whenever someone asked him he just said he was “taking care of some stuff.” 

He’s been gone for two days now, there were a few text messages between the couple but nothing that told Clover where he was.

There was a squawk from above him, pulling Clover away from his work.

The little crow, his little crow.

“You better not be trying to get out of work.” Clover chuckled, standing up and holding his hand out for Qrow. Qrow flew down, dropping a small purple bag in his hand before he landed on Clover’s shoulder.

“For me?” 

Qrow nodded.

Clover hummed a little, pulling the drawstring open, letting the contents fall in his hand.

It was a ring.


End file.
